


Elevated Senses

by ChemicalPanic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Help, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalPanic/pseuds/ChemicalPanic
Summary: Pwp with Taako and Kravvie on their fourth dateTitle from Angel by Depeche Mode. (Pretty good song, you should listen to it)





	Elevated Senses

Kravitz is sitting on my couch, his dreadlocked hair escaping his loose ponytail as he laughs at my hilarious and dope jokes (totally not assisted by the few glasses of wine we've had.) He looks at me, all his attention mine through my hilarious retelling of when I made my living through ‘Sizzle it Up with Taako’, skipping over any mention of Sazed deeper than ‘an assistant’. He doesn't need to hear that shit fourth date in. I giggle at his occasional comments and by the time just before Glamour Springs happened, he's kissing me. Softly at first but I clamber up onto his lap and kiss him hard, Sazed coming back. I'm panting into his mouth when he pulls away when I grind against him, the wine and the kisses and his hands (by all the gods, his hands, the soft hair pulls and exploration under my blouse and up my thighs…) finally getting to me. He'll be good to me. He'll be gentle. He's been good to me so why would he change? He'll be good to me. He'll be gentle. He's been good to me so why would he change? Wait shit he said something. 

“-o do this.” His rumbling baritone sends fucking sparks down my spine and I feel my eyes start to glass over. He gives me a soft shake and cups my cheek with a colder-than-normal-but-still-pretty-fucking-hot hand. “Taako, did you hear me?” He looks scared. _Yes hi hello hi my name is Taako Taaco world renowned chef, world saver and cockblock to your service, I tip my hat to thee._ He gives a soft snort and fuck I said that. “Yes yes, you weirdo. As I was saying, we don't have to do this yet Taako. Like if you feel…” He trails off and I give him a trademark haughty glare and pull him back into a kiss. He presses me closer to himself as I loosen my grip on his tie and melt a little again. 

“F-fuck me Kravitz.” I pant into his mouth the next time I have to pull away for breathing purposes. He looks at me, face fixed in a well-practiced look of concern and I know he heard my hesitation. I give up any pretence of obedience and start to pull at his tie. “Comeeee onnnnn.” I softly whine, only slightly exaggerating my arousal with an ‘unconscious’ grind of my cock against his rock hard abs through several layers of fabric. What if I don't like it? What if it gets too much but he doesn't stop? What if he's like Sazed?  He sucks a probable hickey into the crook of my neck and plants soft kisses up my jaw.  “Floor, carpet, fuck.” He stands up quickly and I have to clamp my legs hard around him so as to not shatter the glass coffee table with my smokin’ hot ass. He places me onto the fluffiest rug I own and holds me just slightly up to kiss me as he holds my hips in between his knees, softly, just enough to let some deep, primal part of me know that this is not him claiming me but rather protecting. It's relaxing as fuck and I start to pick up the pace a little in the little nibbles and moans in between the kisses. I unbutton his vest, a pretty black thing with pale grey flowers embroidered down to his trousers, matching in design. He gets the hint and tosses it aside. I sit up and pull his tie off while he slides a hand up my blouse again and gives soft strokes up and down my waist. He pulls away from the kisses and his eyes, normally a soft, good quality mud colour are corrupted with lightning bolts of red through the irises and he fixates those eyes on me as I pull my legs out from underneath him and get on my knees just like he is right now. Fuck he’s down too low. “Sit back on the couch.” He nods and swallows thickly, following my (basically) command. I shift to be near him, head now just a little above his cock, clearly straining against his lovely pressed suit trousers. I ghost my fingers over the bulge and he gives a soft moan and I smirk to myself. Yeah? Now look at who's gonna be gentle to who you turnip. My hands shake as I undo the dumb belt buckle and pull down his trousers and pants at the same time while muttering something about how dumb trousers or pants or belts are. He gives another snort and looks down at me. His cock, finally free of the trouser prison stands tall and proud and I fucking want it in me in any way I can get it. Lol and you were scared. I shove my hand in between the cushions of the couch and plant a soft kiss onto the tip of his cock, kittenishly licking into the slit and he gives a soft rumble at that. Hells yeah I'm fucking winning. I take him into my mouth, not daring to look up at him yet since he actually cares about me and probably wants me to be safe and shit. His cock hits the back of my throat and the hand that was softly stroking my hair now tangles its fingers in it and I move my tongue as much as I can along the underside of it and he’s trying to suppress his thrusts into my throat but I look up and softly squeeze his thigh as a ‘yeah nah fam fuck my throat if you wanna, it’d be pretty fucking hot’ and he gives a soft, almost trial kinda thrust, probably waiting for any unfavourable reaction from me but I just hum against his cock and tongue the underside of it while he fucks hard and fast into my throat, all the while whispering praise and playing with my hair, and his moans are worth the almost choking. He tries to pull out when his moans are broken and shaky but I hum again and hollow out my cheeks for a tighter seal and within the second, he is trying to get my throat pregnant and I suck and swallow every last drop of the cum in my mouth and throat and sit back down onto his lap and watch the flush come down from his face. I catch a peek of myself in the mirror and holy shit I'm fucking hot. He messed my hair up, the dickhead, but it looks great anyway and my lips are a nice red and plump from his cock and yeah no I'm pretty hot. He looks at me through heavy-lidded eyes and pulls me into a searing kiss and he flips me onto my back on the couch and I'm painfully hard, wincing with each graze of the fabric of my lace panties. He tears himself off me just as I start to float away a little bit. “Do you…” He whispers, clearly trying to catch his breath and he cups my cheek, probs to ground himself? “Can I fuck you?” I stare at him, hunger swelling in my cock, instantly overpowering the impatience. 

“Wait, you just blew your load Bones. Don't you like… need time to recover?” I inch my hand to my cock to finish myself off fast while just letting him touch me but he slaps at it softly. 

“I would if I was alive, but now that I'm dead I'm already hard again. Here's exhibit A.” He motions to his cock, indeed already hard and I smirk and pull him back onto my lips, hard and I fight him for dominance but he just pulls on my hair again and bites at my lip and I fucking melt. He tangles his tongue with mine while working my blouse and skirt off and eventually I'm only wearing my black lace panties. He rips his lips off mine and presses kisses and bites down my neck. “You're beautiful Taako.” I grin at him through a fog of lust.

“I know bubbalah, wouldn't be with a hot piece of ass like you if I wasn’t. Now fuck me.” He plants a kiss into the hollow of my neck and traces a line with his lips and hair and stubble down to my cock, presses a soft kiss to it through the panties, (right on the precum wet spot, that fuck) and slips them off. 

“How do you want it?” He rumbles while pressing kisses and nibbles onto my inner thighs.

“I ride, hard, rough, pull my hair and bite my neck. Little to no prep.” He huffs into a kiss.

“I love me a man who knows what he wants.” He comes back to my lips. Lube?” I cast a targeted Grease on my ass.

“Done.” He kisses me again and returns to my ass. “Two fingers max. The burn is super good.” He presses one finger in just to the first knuckle after hooking my legs over his shoulders and after a soft whine from me, pushes it in all the way and starts curling it and trying to press into my prostate, which he finds within a few seconds and I give him the first Taako trademark moan, and when he presses the second finger in, I try to fuck myself on them, but he stops me with a hand on my hips. He scissors the fingers until I physically can't stop myself moaning and panting and the emptiness when he pulls his fingers out is crushing but he quickly flips me over on top and his cock is against my entrance in replacement. He sits up and rumbles into my ear, “Are you sure?” I nod frantically, unable to formulate any other kind of response and I bring myself down onto his cock, his lips pressed gently against my forehead. The burn is more than I expected, his cock feels bigger here than it did in my mouth, but it's incredible and he bottoms out with a soft huff and kisses me gently. I nod into the kiss and he starts to thrust along with my bounces, softly at first but we slowly pick up the pace. I clasp onto his back, arms wrapped around tight and nails digging into the soft skin as he bites my neck and runs a hand up and down my waist, the other planted firmly on my hip to ground us both. I moan into his ear, tangling my fingers in his dreads.

“Kravitz… Yes, fuckfuckfuck yes harder…” He pulls my head back by my hair and bites my neck while fucking me harder and faster and I'm basically screaming out his name and my nails pierce his skin from latching on so hard. He whispers soft praise and keeps pulling my hair in constant tugs and I pull him into a kiss, open mouthed and soft and I pant into his mouth as he slicks his hand up and takes my cock and starts to gently stroke up and down. He's looking about as wrecked as I feel and I pull him into another kiss and start bouncing faster and harder and stroke up his chest and his thrusts are getting erratic and kiss sloppier and I smirk and start tightening and relaxing around his cock and he lets out a strangled moan and jerks me off faster and tighter and twists his hand and I'm determined to make him finish before me even though I'm already right at the edge but as soon as he gives me another hair pull, much harder than before and whispers my name into my ear, it's all over for me and I finish into his hand with a moan that is ungodly and he's filling me with his cum again. 

We just hold each other without moving for maybe five minutes, his cock softening after pulsing more seed. He pulls me into another gentle kiss and I feel like pushing him down and curling up on his chest and making him stay the night. “Can you stay… you know, overnight?” The words tumble out before I can stop them and I flush a deep red when he looks up. “I-I mean… You obviously don't have to but I don't know I just thought you might want to of course I know you're busy and-”

“Yeah.” He laughs and pulls me into a kiss, much softer than before. “Taako, I just fucked you. I still have my cock in your ass, of course I'll stay over.” I smirk and pulse a soft tightening around said cock. “Can you clean us up love?” I smirk and wave my hand to remove the last remnants of my cum between us, keeping his in place inside me for as long as I feasibly can. I pull myself off him and pull on my panties. 

“D’you wanna come to my bed or stay here?” I turn back to face him and he just pats the couch.

“You have a really nice couch and I don’t really wanna move, but I don't mind.” I smirk and push him onto his back, curling up on his chest as he makes us a blanket out of thin air. 

“You're so fucking hot.” I mumble into his chest and he gives a soft huff of laughter. 

“And you're fucking adorable.” He wraps his arms around me, holding me close and it's gross and sappy and sweet and I love it. “Goodnight Taako.” 

“‘Night Bones.”

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah, hi I am not deaded yet, just soup doup caffeinated all the time. Also have a job now which is kinda good, i have a fucktonne of travel time so it's obvi study and fanfic time. Also am gonna post another dark one, but with OCs instead of actual characters. #yeet  
> Thanks for reading,  
> Chemi~~~ <3<3<3


End file.
